Damn Sharingan
by acid-veins
Summary: All I wanted to do was relax and eat some ramen and watch some anime on a Saturday afternoon but nope. Apparently the gods have another plan for me. Which would be waking up with a poisoned rail wrapped around me. OC/Self-Insert thing. Itachi X OC


I sighed curling in on myself as I sunk deeper into my couch cushion a steaming bowl of ramen in my hands as I stared at the TV in front of me as older shippuden Sasuke flashed on the screen. I sighed as I took a slurp of ramen and I turned my head to the window watching the grey skies as the wind blew, strange the weather was supposed to be sunny and clear outside today. It was clear a couple of hours ago. Eh. Weird weather happens all the time here though. I sighed as I watched the final battle between Sasuke and Itachi on the TV screen and I made a face at it. This was my least favorite thing in the entire series besides Sasori's death as Sasori and Itachi where my favorites. It could have been so much easier if Itachi told him what happened but nooooo he couldn't do that. I watched as Itachi explained Madara and I glared at him as he provoked Sasuke. He knew he was sick and dying and that it would be his illness that killed him in the end not necessary Sasuke. I blinked sighing slurping more ramen watching the depressing scene dance across the screen. I scrunched my nose as Itachi's mangekyou sharingan flashed on the screen and I smiled taking another slurp of ramen. Despite what other people thought I found all the dojutsu actually very pretty. It interested me that all of them are the same but everyones mangekyou takes on a different shape. I looked back up at the screen to find it frozen on Itachi's mangekyou sharingan and as oddly as it sounds I found that I couldn't look away from it. I twitched as a wave of dizziness washed over me clouding my brain and I closed my eyes rubbing my temples. I opened them to once again see Itachi's mangekyou sharingan and I huffed glaring at the screen.

Fine TV.

Be like that.

It's not like I need you or anything.

I took the last slurp of ramen and I sighed setting the bowl on the small coffee table in front of me and I fell to the side now using my backpack as a pillow as I once again curled in on myself. I'll attempt to fix the TV once I wake up from my nap. This dizziness is getting worse, and so with that I closed my eyes clutching my backpack falling into the black dreamless abyss of sleep.

"What should we do with her un?"

"She's probably dead."

"But she's in the middle of the road yeah! We just can't leave a dead body here!"

Why do those voices sound familiar? Wait. Dead body? What? I groaned slightly not moving. Damn I'm stiff. I guess that's what I get for sleeping on the couch. I moved to stretch my limbs and crack my joints and I gasped as my dull green eyes snapped open as a white hot searing pain shot through my side.

"Hm? She's awake un." A males voice sounded and my eyes frantically darted around trying to find the speaker. If my side is that messed up I dare not try to move my neck just in case. Wait… I looked around more as my breathing started to speed up and I flinched in pain causing more pain from my movements. This wasn't my small apartment. I had fallen asleep on my couch. What? I tried to steady my breathing as they were coming out in ragged short breathes a look of pain contorted on my face. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps coming towards me and my breathing became more ragged and my eyes darted around once again. I watched as two completely different figures came into view and a look of confusion passed over my features.

Akatsuki cloaks.

Holy shit.

No.

I stared as their faces came into view to see to see Deidara and Hiruko and my eyes widened.

"D-deid-dara….S-sasori." I mumbled quietly in confusion and my eyes widened. Shit why did I speak outloud? I gasped biting my lip as the pain in my side intensified greatly and I was pulled in the air. Hiruko's tail….Shit it has poison on it.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked through Hiruko and I stared at the puppet in the eyes my eyes half lidded. He won't kill me without knowing how I know who he is while he's in Hiruko. I smirked. This could work for me.

"A girl." I answered and I flinched and bit my lip again as his grip on me tightened and I looked down and felt my eye twitch. It looked like if I had to guess one of my ribs where sticking out of my side. That's pretty. Now don't get me wrong this hurts like a bitch and I really wanna just cry and scream and rollon the ground till I pass out or die, and my pain tolerance is higher than allot of people also. But I'm here in front of S-ranked criminals here. Like hell I'm doing that now.

"How do you know who I am?" Sasori seethed and I raised an eyebrow at the puppet. Sasori is losing his cool. I don't think this is good.

"Hmm. Lucky guess?" I beamed somewhat sarcastically at the puppet man. And I immediately regretted it as his grip tightened more and I gasped hearing some cracks making me flinch. I'm so screwed.

"Hey! How did you know who me and Sasori-Danna was yeah?" Deidara shouted and I looked at him lazily a grin on my face despite the pain racking though my body.

"Ne, Dei-kun I know all about you and Sasori-kun. I probably know more about your organization than you do." I called to him barley raising my voice before I looked back to Sasori.

"I suggest you don't kill me. I know almost every single fact about you and blondie back there and everyone back at base. Besides…" I trailed off an almost bored look crossing it's way onto my face looking at the puppet back in its eyes a grin making its way onto my face. This should save me for now.

"I know how each and every one of you die Akasuna no Sasori."

**A/N: You know what this meeeaaaannnnssss~ More Naruto of course! Well. More like Akatsuki. Anyways. I've kinda been wanting to do this for a while as much as an Akatsuki kittens but I decided on this instead. Please review and tell me how you like it so far yeah? Future chapters will be longer but it's 3:19 in the morning and I'd wish to go to sleep so yea. Goodnight my readers~**


End file.
